Un Encuentro Inesperado
by angie745
Summary: May se encuentra una tarde con una viejo... "amigo", pero no sabe que este encuentro traera cosas totalmente inesperadas, y también decisiones que a ella nunca se le ubiera ocurrido tomar.


Un encuentro Inesperado

Un muchacho peliverde caminaba sumergido entre sus pensamientos mientras iba de camino al supermercado.

-Porque siempre me tienen que mandar a mi, ¿no puede ir ella?, no claro, la señorita esta muy ocupada para poder ir a comprar.- se dijo. Todos lo miraban, el se pregunto si era porque había dicho todo eso en voz muy alta, y por eso todos lo miraban como un loco que habla solo… o porque era el famoso coordinador Drew.

Esa era la segunda razón por la cual no le gustaba mucho ir de compras, todos se lo quedaban mirando, aunque a él le gustaba que le presten atención y ser el CENTRO de atención, odiaba que lo miren así, como si fuera algo "fuera de lo común".

-Voy a matarla por hacerme venir hasta aquí.- Estas palabras si las dijo en voz alta, ya que las personas de su alrededor se le quedaron mirando, y fueron directo a él. Después de algunos minutos de que todas las chicas lo hayan dejado casi sin aire, puedo continuar con sus compras.

Después de que haya pasado media hora comprando todo lo necesario, reviso otra vez la lista de compras para saber que le faltaba. Cuando vio lo último, se arrepintió de haber aparecido junto a ella.

-------Flash Back-------

-Tengo que alistarme para ir a comprar, ¿ahora quien la cuidara?

-¿Qué pasa, porque tan preocupada?- dijo Drew mientras entraba en la gran cocina.

-Es que ya no hay muchas cosas para comer, y los cocineros están diciendo que compren algunas cosas, pero- dijo ella con una mirada maliciosa- puedes ir tú a comprar.

Sin ni siquiera dejarle un poco de tiempo para replicar, ella le dio una lista de productos, dinero que saco de su billetera de color rosa, y las llaves para que pueda salir de la casa. Después se fue a su habitación, todo eso hizo en menos de un minuto.

-Ni modo, tendré que ir.- dijo un Drew resignado.

Antes de que Drew se fuera le dijo que cuidara a ella que la cuidara muy bien.

-------Fin del Flash Back-----

-Bueno, ya esta hecho, pero si vuelvo a saber que no la a cuidado bien, no le vuelvo a hacer ni un favor.- Se repetía Drew mientras entraba a la sección de niños. La lista decía una pequeña muñeca de trapo, aunque muchas chicas lo veían un poco raro y a la vez tierno que su famosísimo Drew entrara a la sección de niños para una muñeca de trapo.

Mientras bajaba las escaleras vio a un pequeña niña de mas o menos 3 años que intentaba bajar las escaleras con sumo cuidado para no poder tropezarse ni caerse, eso le trajo muchos recuerdos, el solo observaba como la niñita bajaba las escalera.

------Flash Back-----

Estaba un pequeño niño peliverde, que no pasaba los tres años, parado al frente de una escaleras enormes, él quería bajarlas, pero le daba mucho temor caerse, a si que asomo su pequeña cabeza para ver que tan grande podría ser su caída si tropezaba, quería que alguien lo ayudara a bajarlas, pero no había nadie en ese preciso momento. Empezó a bajar los peldaños con sumo cuidado para evitar tropezar. Le faltaban muy poco peldaños para poder bajar por completo las escaleras, entones apareció una niñita de 7 años de edad, con el cabello negro, y lo ayudo a terminar de bajar las escaleras, pero en el último peldaño el tropezó y se cayo. Se había raspado una de sus rodillas, y le dolía mucho, iba a ponerse a llorar cuando la niñita le dijo.

-No llores hermanito, recuerda que mamá siempre te ponía algo cada ves que tu te caías y te decía que no lloraras, hazlo por mamá.

-Esta bien Sophie, no lo haré.-Dijo Drew. En eso apareció un señora de más o menos 22 años, era muy bella, con el cabello lacio y de color rojo natural, y de unos ojos verdes brillantes.

-Niños, escuche que hablaban de mi, pero.- Dijo al ver a Drew sentado en la escalera, con una herida en la rodilla- Que te has hecho, te dije que no bajaras de la escalera, tonto niño, sin mi permiso, tontos, a sus cuartos, y no bajaran a comer porque ustedes dos están castigados, no se podrán visitar ni dormir juntos durante 1 semana, ese será su castigo. Ahora mismo llamo a la enfermera para que te cure la rodilla, tonto niño, si no fuera porque su padre es rico, no me hubiera casado nunca con él.- Les empezó a gritar mientras veía como los dos hermanos subían a sus respectivos cuartos, los dos sumamente tristes.

-----Fin del Flash Back-----

Entonces se pregunto si alguien la esperaba abajo, como no vio a nadie la fue a ayudar, para bajar el ultimo peldaño, pero alguien se le adelanto, una castaña de unos grandes ojos celeste, el la reconoció inmediatamente, era May. Fue donde ella, tenia unos trece años casi igual que el mas o menos.

-Hola.- le dijo Drew, mientras observaba como ayudaba a la niñita- ¿Quien es ella? ¿Tú prima?

-Guau, Drew, no te había visto.- Dijo May sorprendida al ver a su antiguo rival- No, no la conozco, y ¿tú la conoces?

-Tampoco, se debe de haber perdido.- Dijo mientras observaba a la niñita. En ese aparece una señora muy parecida a la niña, la niña va corriendo donde ella y la señora se la lleva.

-Debe de haber sido su mamá.- Dijo May muy sorprendida y un poco molesta al ver que la señora no les dio las gracias- Y Drew que haces por aquí.

-Bueno creo que es un poco obvio, ¿no?- dijo Drew mientras mostraba las cosas que el había comprado.

-Jejeje- dijo May un poco apenada por haber hecho una pregunta como esa, en eso se da cuenta de la muñeca de trapo- Oye, Drew, ¿eso que es?

-Nada- dijo Drew intentando ocultar la bolsa de la muñeca para que May no viera lo que había comprado- Pero bueno, ¿Dónde esta tu hermano?- dijo sorprendido al no ver a Max con ella.

-Jejeje, bueno es que, no se donde esta.- Dijo May, mirando a todos lados- ¿Me puedes ayudar a buscarlo?

-Siempre tan despistada.- dijo Drew con tono presumido.

-Presumido- dijo May en vos baja para que ella solamente lo pueda escuchar. Se separaron para poder buscar mejor a Max.

-Como siempre tan presumido, nunca cambiara, me da tanta cólera que sea así.- Dijo ella mientras seguía buscando a su hermano, de repente se le acerco un niña de cinco años.

-Disculpe, ¿a visto a mi hermano?- le dijo con su voz inocente.

-No, pero te puedo ayudar a buscarlo.- le dijo mientras miraba para todos lados para que ella también pueda encontrar a su hermano. Mientras que con Drew…

-May siempre tan despistada, hasta pierde a su propio hermano, si Sophie la perdiera, se las vería con migo.- Se dijo el mientras seguía buscando con la vista a Max- Aunque ella no es tan despistada, porque también la cuida mucho.

Seguía él caminando hasta que choco con alguien, cuando bajo un poco la mirada (es que Max había crecido un poco), se dio cuenta que era Max.

-Guau, Drew, hola.- Dijo Max sorprendido al ver a Drew frente a él.- No pensé encontrarte aquí.

-Pues yo si.- Dijo Drew con tono superior- Tu hermana te esta buscando.

-Si, yo también la estaba buscando, voltee para ver unas cosas, y cuando dirigí la mirada hacia ella, ya no estaba.- dijo Max muy molesto por la falta de atención que le ponía su hermana.

Los dos iban caminando muy callados ya que no tenían mucho que conversar, hasta que alguien empezó a gritar el nombre de Drew.

-No creo que sea…- Dijo mientras que veía que alguien corría muy rápido hacia ellos.

-Drew, lo lamento, Nathaly me dijo que me vaya y la dejara con "su hija", y cuando volví a la habitación ya no había nadie. Después de media hora me pareció raro que ella no tocara mi puerta, y cuando baje, Nathaly me dijo que la estaba buscando por toda la casa, y no la encontró, Drew se ah ido y no se a donde.- dijo Sophie, la hermana mayor de Drew.

-Sophie es para matarte.- dijo Drew echando chispas por los ojos.

-Lo lamento mucho Drew, no puedo hacer nada en contra de Nathaly.- replico Sophie.

-Ahora a quien buscan, y quien es ella.- dijo Max al ver que los dos se quedaron muy callados.

-Max, ella es mi hermana mayor, Sophie, y estamos buscando a mi hermanastra, Angela.- Dijo Drew. Mientras que con May…

-Bueno, primero busquemos a mi amigo, para que luego podamos buscar todos a tu hermano, ¿te parece bien?- Le pregunto May, para que la niñita se calmara, ya que parecía muy nerviosa.

-Esta bien.- le respondió la niñita.

Las dos siguieron caminando, hasta que May distinguió a su hermano.

-Max, Max.- empezó a gritar para que su hermano la mirara. Max fue corriendo hasta ella

-May rápido, tienes que ayudarnos, la hermanastra de Drew se ah perdido… y ¿quien es ella?- le pregunto Max al ver que al costado de May había una niñita.

-Ah, Max, esta niñita esta buscando a su hermano, Max, tu ayúdalo, yo y ella vamos a encontrar a su hermano.- dijo May, un poco triste ya que no podía ayudar a Drew.

-Bueno, pero mira aquí viene.- dijo Max al ver que se acercaba Drew y Sophie.

-Oye Drew lo lamento pero… ¿quien es ella?- Le dijo May molesta mientras miraba como Sophie estaba llorando sobre el hombro de Drew y este la consolaba.

-Celos May, hasta estas celosas de su propia hermana.- dijo Max en tono de burla.

-No es verdad.- replica May

-May ella es Sophie, mi hermana mayor.- dice Drew

-¡Drew!, ¿porque te fuiste sin mi?- Le dice la niñita mientras lo abrazaba, ya que recién se había dado cuenta de él.

-¡Angela!, ¿qué haces aquí?, se supone que debes estar en la casa.- dijo Drew mientras la abrazaba.

-Que tierno, nunca pensé que Drew fuera así.- pensó May mientras veía como abrazaba a la niñita.

-Oye Drew, ¿quien es ella?- pregunto May

-Ella es Angela, mi hermana.- Dijo Drew.

May se quedo mirando a Angela, pensando que no tenían nada en común, ya que ella era pelirroja sus ojos eran unos verdes mucho mas brillantes que los de Drew.

-Media hermana- dijo Sophie al ver la expresión de May.

-Drew, ella me encontró y me dijo que me iba a ayudar a encontrarte.- Dijo Angela mientras saltaba de la emoción de poder encontrar a sus hermanos.

Cuando Drew escucho eso, fue directamente donde may y le dijo

-Gracias por encontrar a mi hermana.- dijo eso, se acerco un poco más y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Drew.- dijo May totalmente roja

-Bueno nosotros tres ya nos vamos- dijo Sophie mientras que dirigía un mirada picara a Drew y May.

-Hasta luego Max.- dijo Sophie dirigiéndose a Max- Hasta luego Cuñadita- dijo Sophie dirigiéndose a May.

-Hasta luego.- dijo Drew tan rojo como May.

-Hasta luego May y Max.- se despidió Angela con una tierna sonrisa

-Nos vemos.- dijeron al hunismo May, todavía roja, y Max

Después de que Drew y sus hermanas se fueron, May y Max continuaron comprando

-Bien Max, ya tenemos todo para que mamá prepare la comida de esta tarde.- dijo May mientras revisaba las cosas que había comprado.- es verdad, Max, ¿sabes quines vendrán?

-Ahora que lo dices… no


End file.
